Coming into Being
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::AU/AH. La evolución de una relación, desde el primer día de jardín de niños hasta la mayoría de edad.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Estos hermosos personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. No obtengo ningún beneficio de esto, y espero que a Steph no le importe que los tome prestado un momento. __La trama pertenece a __**Amethyst Jackson**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**Título: **Coming into Being.  
**Clasificación: **PG-13  
**Pareja:** Edward/Bella  
**Resumen: **AU/AH. La evolución de una relación, desde el primer día de jardín de niños hasta la mayoría de edad.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]  
**¡Cómo enfadaste para que subiera el OS, Estrella!

¡Ya, aquí está!

* * *

**°::..::Coming into Being::..::°**

* * *

Bella Swan había adorado a Edward Cullen desde el primer día de kínder en la Educación Elemental de Forks.

Todos los otros niños habían llegado con sonrientes madres, hermosas y cariñosas creaturas otorgando loncheras bien empacadas y besos tiernos a sus aterrorizados hijos.

Bella tenía una bolsa de papel marrón, una patrulla, y a Charlie.

—De acuerdo, Bells —le había dicho mientras la entregaba a la maestra para el día—. Sé buena y haz lo que te digan. Volveré para recogerte al final del día.

Le alborotó su cabello y se marchó. Quería correr tras él, gritando y llorando, rogándole que no la dejara allí con todos esos rostros desconocidos, pero incluso con cinco años de edad, sabía que su padre no sería capaz de darle lo que necesitaba.

La maestra la había llevado de la mano, puesto su almuerzo en un cubículo con su nombre en él, y ayudado a colgar su impermeable en el gancho debajo.

Comenzó a sentirse segura con la profesora haciéndose cargo, pero todo cambió en el recreo. Varios críos, niños y niñas, la rodearon, preguntando por qué su mamá no estaba allí esa mañana, por qué no tenía una lonchera, por qué la trenza en su cabello estaba torcida. Avergonzada y abochornada por razones que no entendía, Bella huyó y se aovilló detrás del tronco de un ancho y viejo árbol, escondiendo sus lágrimas.

Cuando el niño de aspecto serio y con el cabello chistoso la encontró, apartó la mirada, con la esperanza de que la dejara sola. En lugar de eso, él se sentó a su lado, embarrialándose su impermeable azul.

—Hola. Soy Edward —dijo, mirándola de manera expectante con ojos de búho. Eran verdes, como todo lo que conocía en su pequeño mundo, y eso la reconfortó.

—Soy Bella —le dijo con cautela.

—¿Estás triste? —le preguntó él.

—No —negó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Esas lágrimas no podía compartirlas con nadie; eran sólo de ella.

Edward sólo sacó dos bolsas vistosas de plástico del bolsillo de su abrigo y le ofreció una.

—Mi mamá me dio dos. ¿Quieres una?

Juntos comieron el puñado de gomitas de frutas en silencio, pero Bella sintió que algo había cambiado. Se quedaron detrás del árbol hasta que el pitido les indicó que se dispusieran a entrar.

Edward se puso en la fila detrás de ella, y aún cuando no debían de hablar, él se atrevió a susurrarle que tenía bonito cabello. Después de eso, no se preocupó por tener una trenza torcida.

Desde ese día, Edward y Bella eran uña y carne. Bella no quería nada más que seguir al chico que la había aceptado cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Lo defendía contra todas las amenazas, al igual que él a ella. En primer año, Bella golpeó a Emmett McCarty de segundo por burlarse de las lecciones de piano de Edward. Charlie no la dejaría salir a jugar por una semana, pero valió la pena. Emmett no se atrevió a desafiar la ira de Bella otra vez.

Edward era rápido para defender a Bella, también, su valiente caballero de la armadura de cobre. En tercer año, cuando Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory se negaron a invitar a Bella a su pijamada, alegando que Bella era tan fracasada que ni siquiera su propia madre quería estar cerca de ella, Edward hizo un alboroto. Por supuesto, Edward había sido criado para pensarse mejor golpear a una chica, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerle sus vidas miserables. Con Emmett McCarty como su improbable co-conspirador, Edward emitió una serie de ataques contra las niñas; desde chicle en su cabello, ennegrecerles los dientes, polvo pica-pica, hasta el gran final con una bomba fétida en la pijamada. Su habilidad era tal que nunca fue pillado. Los padres y maestros sospechaban tanto de Edward como de Bella, pero no pudieron probar nada. Bella estaba aún más impresionada de Edward después de eso.

En sexto año, Bella se dio cuenta que se suponía que le debían de gustar los niños. Trató de encontrar alguien con quien provocar un enamoramiento, pero ninguno de los otros chicos era inteligente y amable como Edward, así que se rindió. Bella nunca le dijo a Edward que Jessica Stanley pensó que ellos deberían «simplemente liarse». Eso era simplemente absurdo.

En primero de secundaria, Edward salió con la chica nueva de Alaska: Tanya. Bella no estaba celosa —no parecían divertirse mucho juntos, de todos modos—, pero extrañaba a su amigo. Después de dos semanas, Tanya botó a Edward para salir con un estudiante de segundo: Jasper Whitlock. Edward y Bella estuvieron allí en el cine esa noche para ver a la pequeña Alice Brandon atacar a Tanya con toda la ferocidad de una joven tigresa. Tanya tuvo una calva por el resto del semestre, y Jasper decidió renunciar a su oportunidad con Tanya por la seguridad de todos los involucrados. Bella estaba más agradecida que nunca por su sencilla amistad con Edward después de eso.

En primer año de preparatoria, Mike Newton decidió que iba a tener a Bella como su novia, y la acosó sin piedad. Bella realmente no veía el atractivo en su cabello endurecido por gel o en su comportamiento como de cachorro, así que trató de rechazarlo con finura. Sin embargo, la tentativa se prolongó durante semanas hasta que Edward placó a Mike en los vestidores después de gimnasia. Edward no quiso hablar del incidente con Bella, pero se enteró por Eric Yorkie de que Mike había hecho un comentario obsceno sobre ella, y Edward había, como Eric dijo, «perdido su mierda».

Bella estaba furiosa con Edward, principalmente porque se había ganado una semana de suspensión por sus acciones, pero él insistió en que fue necesario para defender el honor de ella. Bella dejó de sermonearlo a favor de atender su ojo morado en lugar de eso. Y Mike Newton dejó de molestarla.

En segundo año, Bella y Edward aprendieron a manejar juntos, principalmente porque Bella no podía soportar aprender de Charlie, quien seguramente se sentaría en el asiento del pasajero citándole las leyes de tránsito. En cambio, ella y Edward tomaron la clase de conducción en la preparatoria durante el verano, impartida por el Sr. Banner, el monótono profesor de biología. Practicaban en el Volvo plateado de los Cullen, el cual Edward heredaría por su decimosexto cumpleaños ese Junio. El Dr. Cullen los supervisaba, paciente y calmado como un santo, en vista del amor a la velocidad de Edward, y la extrema precaución de Bella. Pasaría un año más antes de que Bella tuviera algo de su propiedad para conducir, pero no importaría; Edward los llevaba a todas partes, de todos modos.

Fue el baile de gala en tercero el que realmente comenzó los cambios, Bella se daría cuenta en comprensión retrospectiva. Bella quería lo que todas las chicas estaban planeando; salir con sus amigos, cenar, bailar y pasarla bien. Bueno, tal vez no el bailar, pero quería el resto. El único problema era que quería todo eso con Edward, su mejor amigo. No estaría bien sin él… y no podían ir juntos, ni siquiera como amigos. Todo el mundo hablaría.

Bella decidió renunciar al baile de gala. Tal vez ella y Edward podrían hacer otra cosa. Algo más divertido.

Entonces, la hermosa Rosalie Hale de último grado, invitó a Edward ir al baile. Y él aceptó. Bella se enteró por Lauren Mallory antes de que Edward se lo dijera él mismo. Tenía el corazón roto… sobre todo porque Edward, obviamente, no había estado pensando de la misma manera que ella, en absoluto. Siempre habían estado en la misma sintonía antes.

Al día siguiente, cuando Emmett invitó a Bella al baile, estaba lo suficiente sorprendida como para aceptar. Bella sabía que no era del tipo de Emmett —y él había estado persiguiendo a Rosalie todo el año—, así que Bella imaginó que ella era su último recurso. Eso no la molestó tanto como debería, pero luego otra vez, Emmett tampoco era su tipo realmente.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, todo el asunto cabreó a Edward. Le dijo a Bella que los tipos como Emmett sólo estaban interesados en una cosa. Bella lo ignoró porque tenía miedo de que Edward sólo quisiera esa única cosa con Rosalie, y el pensamiento le provocaba náuseas. Sabía que Edward aún era virgen, y no podía soportar pensar en él con alguien tan fría y vanidosa como Rosalie para su primera vez… o alguna vez.

La noche del baile comenzó miserablemente para Bella. Rompió el dobladillo de su vestido sin siquiera salir de casa, y vio a Edward manejar en camino a recoger a Rosalie. Cuando Emmett llegó a la puerta principal, Charlie lo atendió con su escopeta en mano. Afortunadamente, Emmett estaba imperturbable y utilizó el apoyo como base para una conversación acerca de caza y pesca. Bella eventualmente tuvo que alejarlo de Charlie para que salieran con tiempo.

Emmett la llevó a _La Bella Italia_ en Port Angeles, lo que habría estado bien —era su restaurante favorito—, pero cuando se detuvieron, Bella vio el auto de Edward estacionado en frente, y de repente, estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía tener una cita en _su_ restaurante favorito, en donde habían ido tan a menudo para celebrar pequeñas victorias de la vida juntos? ¿No podía él ver lo mal que estaba?

Bella no dijo nada, sabiendo lo grosero que sería pedir ir a otra parte. De alguna manera, terminaron sentados con Edward y Rosalie, ante la insistencia de Edward, a Emmett ni siquiera parecía importarle. Incluso en sus finos trajes, a Bella le parecían como un par de cavernícolas tomando posición de ataque… y Bella comenzó a sentirse más bien abandonada ante la realización de que no era por ella.

Después de esa cena increíblemente incómoda, regresaron a Forks para el baile. Emmett no era mucho para bailar, por lo que Bella se sentó con él a solas en una mesa decorada con demasiado confeti. No debería haberle importado. No era como si quisiera bailar, de todos modos. Pero Edward estaba en la pista con Rosalie, ajeno a su mejor amiga de más de una década… y su corazón dolió. ¿Ya no era ella suficiente? Él siempre había sido suficiente para ella.

Cuando Rosalie estaba siendo coronada reina del baile de mala gana al lado del rey del baile, Jasper, Edward se unió a Bella en su mesa. Emmett se había escondido en el baño hacía unos momentos, lo que había sido un alivio en el momento, pero ahora, no quería estar a solas con Edward. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y que todos los pensamientos que la habían estado atormentando toda la noche se derramaran en un torrente de dolor y amargura.

Edward claramente percibió su estado de ánimo, aún cuando no lo entendía. Trató de atraerla a una conversación, pero con poco éxito. Después de varias canciones con tanta incomodidad, Edward observó que sus citas habían desaparecido, cosa en que Bella no se había dado cuenta. Edward sugirió que los buscaran, a lo que Bella aceptó, aunque sólo fuera porque no quería perder su cita _y _a Edward.

El baile se llevó a cabo en el gimnasio, pero se servían refrigerios en el edificio de ciencias vecino. Edward y Bella comenzaron su búsqueda allí, pero rápidamente quedó claro que ninguno de los estudiantes circulando en masa por la ponchera no eran ni Emmett ni Rosalie.

Edward sugirió que checaran los baños, pero cuando doblaron hacia el pasillo que los conduciría allí, unos gemidos algo sospechosos pudieron oírse. Bella y Edward compartieron una mirada antes de seguir el sonido hasta el armario del conserje. Un vistazo al interior reveló a Emmett y Rosalie besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Bella y Edward los dejaron allí, indiferentes.

Bella estaba algo aliviada, a decir verdad. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con Emmett, y si estaba ocupado en otra cosa… pues, mejor para ella. Pero su alivio rápidamente se disipó cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de Edward. Ya la había visto antes. Mandíbula apretada, fosas nasales dilatadas, ojos entornados… estaba furioso. Por supuesto. Emmett había robado su cita. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Si quieres que lo mate, lo hago —dijo Edward finalmente, mientras estaban ahí, incómodamente, en la habitación con la ponchera y el fotógrafo.

—¿Eh? —fue la cosa más elocuente en lo que pudo pensar.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, aflojando la mandíbula, y Bella supo que estaba listo para expresarse:

—No puedo creer que te hiciera eso. Te invitó aquí y probablemente pensaste… no puede salirse con la suya.

El corazón confundido de Bella se infló de alivio y alegría. Este era_ su_ Edward, su fiel paladín, y tuvo que sonreír.

—Está bien, Edward. Sólo le dije que sí porque fue el único que me invitó.

Entonces, los hombros de Edward se relajaron, y admitió que sólo había aceptado ser la cita de Rosalie porque no pudo encontrar una manera educada de negarse, y tenía un poco de miedo de ella.

Después de eso, todo fue como debía de ser. Edward y Bella se tomaron una tonta foto juntos y compitieron para ver quién podía formar el mejor bigote de ponche. Regresaron al gimnasio a tiempo para que el DJ anunciara la última canción, un número lento y suave. Edward ofreció su mano gallardamente, y Bella la tomó, porque no tenía miedo de bailar con él.

Cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, más cerca de él de lo que había estado en años, sucedió. Bella lo miró, realmente lo miró, y vio su fuerte mandíbula y labios sonrientes, y ojos juguetones, y se dio cuenta de que… su mejor amigo era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Por supuesto, ella nunca le había dicho eso, y después de esa noche, ignoró el revoloteo en su corazón, estómago y dedos cuando se tocaban, y pretendía no mirar fijamente.

Luego en su último año, Bella hizo el viaje con Edward a Port Angeles la mañana de un sábado para hacer la SAT **[1]**. Edward no paraba de hablar sobre seguir los pasos de sus padres a Dartmouth, y Bella no lo desalentó, aún cuando la idea de toda esa distancia dolía peor que nada en su joven vida. Él la instó a solicitar también, y ella cedió, aunque sólo fuera para hacerlo feliz.

Sus calificaciones en Matemáticas y Verbal estaban exactamente invertidas. Naturalmente, estaban supuestas a ser así, bromeó Edward. Bella forzó una sonrisa.

El semestre de otoño pasó demasiado rápido. Cada día que pasaba se sentía como otro día más cerca al momento en que Edward se fuera y la dejara muy atrás. Estaba abatida.

Cuando la primavera llegó a Forks en forma de aumento en las precipitaciones, los sobres comenzaron a llegar; grandes y pequeños. Bella aguardaba el pequeño sobre que sellaría su destino.

Nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso, Edward dejó a Bella después de la escuela un día y esperó a que checara su correo; siempre esperó, igualando el temor de ella con salvaje esperanza. Ese día, ella abrió el buzón, esperando el habitual puñado de cuentas y anuncios, pero ese día, un largo y grueso sobre había sido metido en su pequeño buzón.

Bella lo sacó rápidamente, esperando ver el logotipo de la Universidad de Washington en el frente.

Casi lo deja caer cuando vio la cresta de Dartmouth en su lugar.

Edward estaba esperándola para que le dijera qué era, pero no podía moverse. No era posible… ¿o sí?

La puerta de un auto se cerró de golpe, y Bella oyó a Edward venir a investigar, impaciente con la conmoción de ella. Cuando vio lo que estaba sosteniendo, dejó salir un grito de alegría como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad y, de repente, la estaba cogiendo en un vertiginoso abrazo. Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward jamás había tenido la intención de irse sin ella, y fue ese pensamiento el que la tuvo llorando lágrimas de alivio. Edward asumió que estaba llena de alegría de ir a Dartmouth.

La celebración duró toda la semana, el siguiente fin de semana y el lunes posterior. Edward estaba ansioso de relatar todas las historias que sus padres le habían contado acerca de sus días de gloria en Dartmouth. Bella dejó al entusiasmo burbujear, imaginando todas las cosas que llegaría a experimentar con Edward. La felicidad de él encendió una inesperada chispa en su interior.

El martes, todo salió mal. Edward no se apareció para recogerla para ir a la escuela. Lo esperó demasiado tiempo y casi llegó tarde en su vieja y oxidada camioneta. Edward nunca se presentó, y Bella pudiera ser que tampoco tuviera que haber ido; estuvo en las nubes todo el día, preocupada sobre qué le podría haber pasado a Edward para que ni siquiera pudiera haberla llamado para decirle que no iba a ir a la escuela. ¿Había sido herido? ¿Estaba en el hospital? Si algo horrible hubiera pasado, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho? Todos sabían lo íntimos que eran Edward y ella.

Cuando sonó el último timbre, Bella no perdió tiempo en partir hacia la grande y hermosa casa en el bosque de los Cullen. El auto de Edward estaba estacionado en el frente, descuidado. Bella se detuvo junto a éste y se apresuró a la puerta principal. Esme respondió a sus insistentes toques y no se inmutó ante las desesperadas preguntas de Bella.

—Está arriba —dijo Esme con un suspiro que lo decía todo. Le hizo un ademán a Bella para que entrara—. Mejor que él te diga las noticias.

Bella subió las escaleras con las inquietantes posibilidades yendo a prisa por su cabeza, cada una más estrambótica que la anterior. ¿Se había unido al ejército? ¿Había abandonado la escuela? ¿Le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad mortal?

Estaba presa del pánico para el tiempo en que llegó al tercer piso, el cual siempre lo había atribuido como la «guarida» de Edward. Su puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, por lo que sólo golpeó ligeramente en el marco antes de entrar.

Bella encontró a Edward tendido en su cama, aún en pijama de pantalones de franela y una camisa desmangada, con música de _rock angry indie_ reproduciéndose de fondo. Inmediatamente reconoció los signos de una completa sesión melancólica y sintió su necesidad de respuestas intensificarse.

Edward alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para identificar quién estaba entrando a su habitación y luego la dejó caer de nuevo con un suspiro.

—Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías.

Bella no dejó que su tono hiriera sus sentimientos. Era una bienvenida más cálida de lo que la mayoría de la gente obtendría de él en su estado de ánimo actual, lo sabía.

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué va mal?

—Sobre el escritorio —masculló, vagamente haciéndole señas en esa dirección. No tuvo que adivinar lo que estaba buscando. El escritorio de Edward estaba prístino, y el sobre era evidente de una manera deslumbrante contra la oscura madera. Un pequeño sobre de Dartmouth. No lo había abierto, pero ambos sabían lo que significaba.

Bella sintió una momentánea punzada de pesar por todas las experiencias que no tendrían, pero rápidamente se disipó. Dartmouth sólo era un sitio, sólo otra escuela; probablemente tendrían la misma educación cerca de casa y a un costo mucho menor. Sin embargo, para Edward había sido un sueño, y el dolor de él era inevitablemente su dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Se sentó cautelosamente en la cama junto a él, deseando saber cómo confortarlo, pero esa siempre había sido la habilidad de Edward. Él era el confortador. Bella era el tieso labio superior.

Edward se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, un esfuerzo inútil ya que se conocían mejor.

—Por lo menos uno de nosotros tendrá la oportunidad de ir, ¿no? Te la pasarás bien allá.

—Pero… no voy. No sin ti —dijo, preguntándose. ¿En verdad creyó que lo abandonaría ahora?

—Eso es estúpido, Bella, por supuesto que vas —le dijo Edward, poniéndole su cara obstinada—. Vi cuán emocionada estabas cuando recibiste la carta. No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—Sí puedo, y lo haré —insistió, negándole con la cabeza—. Edward, ¿no sabes que sólo estaba feliz porque significaba que podría ir contigo? Tenía tanto miedo de que me fueras a dejar atrás.

Edward parpadeó de esa forma de búho que había tenido el tiempo que lo conocía.

—Pero… no iba a ir a ningún lado sin ti.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Ahora lo sé. Así que ¿por qué estaría dispuesta a irme a ningún lado sin ti?

Edward se incorporó, repentinamente animado.

—Tal vez podamos conseguir un apartamento en Seattle juntos. Serían mejor que los dormitorios.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No creo que realmente mi papá se vaya a entusiasmar por eso.

—¿Por qué? —Edward se veía tan ofendido, que tuvo que reírse.

—Porque, mejor amigo o no, sigues siendo un chico, tonto. Y por lo que entiendo, ustedes los chicos sólo están detrás de una cosa.

—Bella, eso no… sólo dije eso de Emmett el año pasado porque estaba… no lo sé, celoso, supongo.

—¿Celoso?, ¿por qué? —preguntó, sorprendida. No había visto ningún signo de estos supuestos celos en ese entonces.

Edward se encogió de hombros incómodamente, buscando los secretos del universo en su edredón.

—Creo que sentía… como que estaba siendo reemplazado…

Bella sintió una picazón del coraje que había sentido antes, un coraje que pensó se había ido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pero… ibas a ir con Rosalie. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Estar deprimida por la casa mientras te marchabas y vivías tu vida sin mí?

El rostro de Edward estaba aturdido, como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Nunca dijiste nada… pensé que simplemente no te importaba.

—¡Por supuesto que me importaba! —dejó escapar, atrapada en un torrente de emociones reprimidas—. Todo lo que quería era pasar esa noche con mi mejor amigo, pero tú, obviamente, ni siquiera pensaste en preguntarme…

Una lágrima escapó, y se la quitó bruscamente con vergüenza. Jamás iba a decir nada. ¿Por qué estaban hablando sobre esto ahora? Se suponía que ahora todo iba a estar bien, que otra vez iban en la misma dirección.

—Iba a preguntarte —admitió silenciosamente—. Pero dijiste que el baile sólo era una excusa de la gente para follar y embriagarse, y pensé que no querías ir.

Bella se ruborizó. _Había_ dicho eso, en su amargura, y deseó desesperadamente haber sabido… lo diferente que las cosas podrían haber resultado…

—Sólo dije eso porque pensé que no podíamos ir juntos… o sea… ¿qué habrían dicho? Pensé que ninguno de los dos iría… que sólo nos quedaríamos en casa y veríamos películas estúpidas o algo…

—¿Qué _habrían_ dicho? —preguntó Edward, y supo que eso no era retórico. Él quería que lo dijera.

—Habrían dicho que nosotros… que no sólo éramos amigos. Que estábamos… secretamente juntos o algo así.

—Siempre han dicho eso —señaló Edward. Su sonrojo era furioso y su corazón estaba martilleando. Nunca habían hablado de esto antes. Era la regla no escrita de su amistad, que nadie nunca mencionaba la posibilidad de que podrían ser más que amigos, y él la estaba rompiendo.

—¿Y qué si están en lo cierto? —dijo Edward finalmente, usando sus ojos para atraparla en la conversación.

—Creo que sabríamos si estuviéramos saliendo en secreto —dijo Bella, tratando de disipar la tensión. «Artista del escape», siempre había sido otro de los roles de Bella en su extraña amistad.

—No hagas eso —dijo Edward con una mirada penetrante. Siempre la atrapaba antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos—. ¿Y qué si hay algo más allí que hemos estado ignorando? ¿Y qué si… y que si se supone que debemos ser más que amigos?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ahora, Edward? Nuestra amistad siempre ha funcionado de la manera en que está.

—¿Lo ha hecho?, ¿en serio? —ahora estaba inclinado, demasiado cerca para estar cómodos con el tema en cuestión—. No supone que los amigos se pongan celosos cuando sus amigos encuentran citas para el baile. No se supone que los amigos sigan a sus amigos a través de medio país. No se supone que los amigos sueñen con sus amigos cada noche…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Bella, sorprendida hasta el tuétano por lo que acababa de oír—. Edward… ¿sueñas conmigo… cada noche?

Edward frunció el entrecejo, y Bella supo, porque lo conocía, que él había admitido más de lo que había sido su intención.

—De acuerdo, sí. Sueño con estar contigo en todos los sentidos. Te quiero como no se supone que un amigo quiere a una amiga. Ahora, ¿qué quieres que haga al respecto?

Bella se sentía paralizada por la conmoción.

—¿Tú… de verdad me quieres?

Edward dejó salir un exasperado suspiro.

—Tienes que saber lo hermosa que eres, Bella. Nadie más puede siquiera acercársele.

Bella luchó por encontrar las palabras para abrir su corazón. Aun conociendo los sentimientos de Edward, tenía miedo de admitir sus sentimientos… una cuestión de costumbre, quizás.

—Edward… también te quiero. O sea… he pasado mi vida comparando cada chico que he conocido contigo, y todos han quedado cortos.

Bella observó su reacción, vio que el alivio le atravesaba su rostro, vio su manzana de Adán agitarse mientras tragaba saliva.

—¿Y si te dijera que creía que estaba enamorado de ti, Bella?… ¿qué dirías ante eso?

Su corazón se dio a la fuga. Sus palabras eran pavorosas, pero colmaban una parte de ella que nunca había sabido que estaba vacía.

—Diría que… probablemente también estoy enamorada de ti.

La mano de Edward estaba temblando mientras la alargaba para tocar el rostro de ella, pero sus labios fueron firmes y estables cuando se presionaron contra los de ella. Era su primer beso, pero ella sabía sin duda alguna que era perfecto. Besar a Edward se sentía tan bien, tan natural como respirar, estimulante, bueno y puro… nadie más podría haberla hecho sentir de esta manera.

Él se alejó, midiendo su reacción, pero fue demasiado pronto. Ella siguió, tomando de nuevo sus labios, apretando sus dedos en su suave cabello, presionando su cuerpo al de él. Él gimió y cayeron en la cama juntos, con sus piernas enredadas juntas mientras la boca de Edward se abría bajo la de ella. Su aliento a menta la mareaba.

Se besaron y besaron, atrapados en las nuevas sensaciones, impacientes por explorar juntos esta nueva frontera. Bella conoció la sensación de la lengua de él resbalándose contra la suya, estudió los firmes músculos debajo de su ropa, los cuales había visto, pero nunca tocado, sintió el asalto de empoderamiento que llegó con el empuje de su excitación contra su cuerpo. Quería más y más y más, pero Edward se alejó lentamente, recordándole que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se acostaron envueltos en su nuevo mundo hasta que Esme los encontró, reaccionando con un poco más que una sonrisa astuta. Bella se fue a la cama esa noche soñando con las posibilidades. El día siguiente en la escuela, susurros siguieron sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, pero Bella no estaba avergonzada. Estaba orgullosa. La mejor, la más amable y maravillosa persona que jamás hubiera conocido la quería, y nunca lo dejaría ir.

La vida era felicidad. Bella vivió por las sonrisas de Edward, por sus caricias, sus besos. Fueron al baile de graduación juntos, corrigiendo la horrible farsa del año anterior, y cuando la graduación llegó, Bella miró hacia el futuro con impaciente emoción. Ese verano, hicieron el amor por primera vez, bajo las estrellas. En otoño, se mudaron juntos a un apartamento, ignorando las objeciones de la cara roja de Charlie. Bella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Finalmente, Bella se sintió contenta en su propia piel. Un chico dulce y tranquilo, una vez la había salvado cuando se había sentido completamente sola en el mundo, y ahora un dulce y tenaz hombre, le estaba enseñando el significado del amor incondicional. Conocía su lugar en el mundo, su propósito en la vida, y sabía, que cualquier cosa que eligiera y a cualquier lugar al que fuera, su valiente caballero, su único amor, su mejor amigo, estaría a su lado.

**FIN**

* * *

**[N. de la T.]  
[1]** SAT: _Scholastic Aptitude Test_ (Prueba de Aptitud Escolástica) o _Scholastic Assessment Test_ (Prueba de Evaluación Escolástica)

**¿Review?**

_Mordiscos  
_**.::Sol::.**


End file.
